Aurielle Bennington
Aurielle Bennington, also known as Ellie, is a New Haven member on Plagued. She was the first Raider leader, although was booted due to inactivity. She was created on September 13th, 2010, by Charity. Personality Aurielle is cunning, thats the best way to describe her. She's always thinking ahead of everyone else around her and is always plotting how to keep everyone she cares for alive. She's strict with the Raiders, running a tight ship, but she loves them, though she'd never actually admit it. When dealing with strangers, Aurielle is very detached, and very paranoid. She is quite playful with those she likes, teasing and jokes are abundant around her when she's relaxed, she doesn't take any crap or insults however and will defend herself and her friends to the death if it comes to that. In her mind...in this world, if you aren't strong enough to protect it, you don't deserve to have it, and thus she has taken up raiding and plundering as a means of survival. She is not without some mercy however, and will not kill children. Anyone else, if they stand in her way, they are fair game. Despite her skill with the Martial Arts, she is never cocky and is well aware that Reavers. Overminds and Lessers are extremely dangerous threats and when dealing with such, she usually chooses to keep the Raiders alive rather then fight. History Aurielle was born in an extremely poor section of Ireland, her parents were killed at a young age due to a car crash, leaving her to fend for herself. She became a survivor at a young age, picking fights with the local boys when they became to friendly. At the age of 14, she stowed away on a Cruise ship that came into port, wanting to get away from her homeland and from the memories that seemed to Plague her. When the ship next made port, she found herself in China, Beijing to be exact. She didn't know a soul, but she loved it anyway, the feeling of freedom and power. Wandering around for almost a year on her own, doing odd jobs for the rare english speaking person, her life was changed one day when she was mugged by a gang of men. They beat and raped her, leaving her dying slowly in a gutter. During this time, another man found her, a monk from a nearby Shaolin Temple who came to city for supplies. He took her back with him. She lived with the monks for many years, learning how to defend herself. After almost 10 years of training, she received a kiss from the grandmaster and the knowledge that she was now a Shaolin master martial artist. Many of the monks were worried though...Aurielle was filled with rage, and wrath could destroy her. Aurielle knew however that it was time to move on, that something horrible was coming. She decided to head to Fort York, hearing of a Martial Arts tournament She wanted to enter, thinking she could easily win, she never got the chance to enter because the Dead started to rise. Aurielle was actually one of the first people within Safe Haven, she was one of their soldiers for a long time, helping with water caravans and such. But that all changed when she killed a man when he tried to force himself on her. During the trial, no one believed her side of the story, for people knew she could be a bit of loose cannon. She was exiled in the end. No one really knows what happened, Aurielle doesn't even totally know, but from the second she was exiled, she became vengeful and filled with so much hate for the city she helped protect for so long. She erked out a living in the ruins, carefully avoiding the crowds of Lessers and sleeping in a different place every night. But when she found Water Caravans going through the city, Aurielle attacked. She is now completely happy with her life, she has friends she's picked up along the way whom she loves dearly, and she gets to help sabotage those Safe Haven scum every single day. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Inactive